


The Gravity of Having "Just A Laugh"

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor: And what sort of job's a kissogram? / Amy Pond: I go to parties and I... kiss people... [clears throat] with outfits. It's a laugh! - for eleven_pond [LJ]</p><p>and 31. And that's when I stopped believing in gravity for smorgs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gravity of Having "Just A Laugh"

“What kind of outfits?” The Doctor turned on his heel, facing her.

“What?” Amy asked, still dumbfounded from the revelation that was the inside of his time machine.

“Earlier today, well, earlier two years ago for you, you said you kissed people in outfits. Like people dressed up as Spock? Or it is some form of extended support for fire fighters and policemen?”

“No, Doctor, I wear the outfits.” Amy rolled her eyes.

“Why would you wear the outfit? Surely it’s an offense to impersonate a police officer?”

“You didn’t seem to worry about that when you were hinting at me doing exactly that in a hospital, at a crime scene nonetheless.” Amy crossed her arms.

“It was not a crime scene,” The Doctor murmured.

“By the time you left it was. Look, I wear the outfits because they’re a turn on for guys, it makes me money and they get a kick out of it. It’s just a laugh!” She was starting to get defensive now.

“So you dress up as a police woman, kiss strangers so they can gain some base sexual thrill from it?” The Doctor looked genuinely baffled, not seeing any way to connect a police outfit with sexy.

“Or we could just stick with calling it a laugh. You know, light-hearted, no frills instead of making it sound so... _Pretty Woman_.”

“But why? If you wanted to be a police woman, you could just be a police woman?” He was looking at her like she was the one being slow.

“I don’t do it because I want to dress up; I do it because they want me to dress up.”

“Nope, not getting it. You humans and your strange little hobbies,” he said shaking his head, fixing something on the TARDIS control panel or at least looking very much like that was what he was doing.

“So you’re telling me, that if I walked in here in...” She paused for a seconds, going through all the bits of information she’d picked up from the Doctor. “...nothing but a bowtie, a pair of Braces and my frilly white frenchies, that’d be no never mind to you?” She leant across the TARDIS dramatically, straightening his bowtie and pinging his braces. Something clunked and the floor fell away from them or more accurately they floated away from the floor.

“Doctor! What have you done!” she shrieked across at him, trying to grab something to hold onto.

“Nothing!” He swivelled round in the air to face her. “Well, I might have turned off the gravity...a bit.”

“A bit! I should of known better than to distract you when you were fiddling around.” She sounded half exasperated and half amused.

“I wasn’t distracted... not all. This was completely intentional. I fancied a float.” He crossed his arms and tried to look serious, which was quite an effort considering their predicament.

“Oh, I’m sure you did.”


End file.
